To Die or to Love
by Firediva0
Summary: Misaki is a vampire. Usami is a vampire hunter. Half vampire/human. What will Usami do when he is told to kill Misaki. Would he? What if Misaki has a different past. Misaki starts of OOC but may return to his original personality.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the beginning and is a very important part of the plot. This may be boring but please read it. I assure you it will get better. Will get longer also.

Chapter 1: The beggining

It was a cold winter day. There was a women walking through the women wore a black dress, black boots and a black shawl. She had something in her hand. It looked like a basket. The women continued to walk through the streets until she reached a house. The house was really big and looked like an apartment. She knocked on the door and when the door open she disappeared. A man with brown pants and a brown shirt. He looked around wondering who he was about to close the door he noticed a basket. He wondered what a basket could be doing on his door step. He picked up a basket and then noticed there was a note. He took the note out and began to read it. It said…

_Please take care of him. Dont be afraid. Let him keep the necklace._

When he saw the word _him _and he wondered looked in the basket and noticed a baby wrapped in a blue blanket with the name Misaki stitched on it. Guessing it was the baby boy's name he opened the door and walked inside carrying the basket and the baby. He decided to take care of him.


	2. Chapter 2:Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. I only own the plot of this story.**

**AN:Sorry for the long wait! Also make sure to read the authors note at the end. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Tragedy

Misaki woke up feeling really good. He has been with the man for 5 years. The man's name was Damion but Misaki decided to call him jii-chan. When Misaki walked downstairs he saw jii-chan making breakfast. Misaki didn't feel hungry as usual . It was strange he never was hungry or craved food. He walked to jii-chan and gave him a big hug.

"What's wrong? Misaki go eat." Damion said.

"I'm not hungry."Misaki said.

"You're never hungry." Damion said with worried eyes while staring at Misaki.

" Fine." Misaki said as he knew he couldn't win. Misaki walked to the dining room table and sat down and started to eat taking small bites. When he finished he walked towards the door and waited for Damion to finish getting ready and take him to preschool. When Misaki finally finished tying his last shoelace he heard a scream. Misaki immediately recognized the scream. It was Damion's. In fear Misaki ran upstairs and burst the door open. He was shocked by what was before him. He saw Damion on the floor surrounded by blood. Horrified Misaki ran up to Damion and checked his pulse. It was too late. Damion was dead. At first Misaki just laughed refusing to believe Damion was gone. The scene before him just played in his mind over and over again. Now he couldn't deny it. His beloved Damion was dead.

Chapter End

* * *

**AN: I plan to have another chapter out soon. Alos by the way this is a part of Misaki's past you are seeing right now. I hope you continue to like this story. Welcome all new readers! Dont forget to review! This is like one of the most important parts of the story. Next Chapter will most likely be longer! Sorry for short chapters. Thx for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3:Funeral

AN:Sorry for the long wait. I just got caught up with you guy's stories. They were amazing. I know not a good excuse right. Well gomen( Bows).Please forgive my incompetence! Now on to the story.

* * *

~Normal POV~

"Jii-chan you can't leave me!" Misaki of the neighbors heard the scream and ran into the house only to find a pool of blood with a child sitting next to a body. He ran to the body and immediately checked the pulse.. When he didn't feel any he knew the man was dead. He then turned to the boy and introduced himself.

"Hi I am a nurse my name is Satsuki."

"My name is Misaki. Please help Jii-chan." Misaki said in between stayed silent. He didn't know how to tell this small child that the man died.

"Misaki what is the man's name?"

"Jii-chan's name is do you ask?"Misaki asked with curiosity as to why this was important.

"Misaki listen to what I am about to tell you." Satsuki hunched over until he was on the same level as Misaki."Misaki Damion is never going to wake up. He is a never ending sleep. We call this sleep death. So Damion is dead."When Misaki heard the word death he completely broke down. He looked at the body and automatically knew it was murders. He wondered who would touch Damion when he hadn't done was too kind he didn't deserve to die like this. Satsuki sat there and watched Misaki. He knew the boy was breaking down but he was powerless he couldn't do anything to comfort him. In those big emerald eyes he could see rage,sadness and almost broke his heart to see to see the small child experiencing such strong emotions That's when he saw one emotion he knew to well. Revenge.

~Misaki POV~

'I am going to find who did this to Damion. I am going to kill them. I am going to find them and cause them excruciating pain.I am going to make them beg for mercy.' I thought.

~Normal POV~ .

"Misaki."Satsuki said trying to break him out of his trance.

"Yes."

"We have to call the police. Hold on I'll call them."Satsuki walked to the phone and called 112.  
~5 minutes later~

" Hello,my name is Yoko. I am here for the body." Satsuki guided the police to the body and watched them take the body away on a stretcher.

~ Two Days Later~

Everyone was sad at the went through multiple boxes of tissues but they were the saddest for Misaki. Misaki was only five and had no one to care for him. He was going to be put in an orphanage until he turned 16 and would be old enough to live by himself.

~1 hour later~

When the funeral was over a black car that was supposed to take Misaki to the orphanage arrived. Misaki was in the back seat and saw that there was a women in the driver's seat.

"Hello,my name is Tina. I am the mother of the orphanage." She then kindly smiled at Misaki.

"Hello,My name is Misaki . Misaki said and gave a sad smile. A few minutes later they arrived at the orphanage. The orphanage was a big white building with tons of kids playing. Misaki didn't talk to anybody because all he could see in their eyes was only one he ever talked to was his best friend Sumi Keiichi.

~Eleven Years Later~

Sumi moved out last month because of his birthday and now it's Misaki's turn to move out. Misaki was in the moving truck and drove to his new apartment. He lived in a 4 bedroom apartment. It had a bathroom in each room and a pretty nice kitchen. It was a good apartment and was really he was happy. Misaki was happy he was finally out of the orphanage because now he could find out more of Damion's couldn't wait. Through his old part time jobs he made he was going to turn 16. He would finally be able to work at the police station. Of course he is only going to be working their for a little while in order to get information. Just because he is going to be working there doesn't mean he is going to be out of contact with the underworld.

* * *

AN: Finally you may have noticed this chapter seemed rushed well it is because I was supposed to get to the present already. .I will be doing Junjou Romantica next week. I am going to alternate each week ok?I hope you guys have an enjoyable weekend!


	4. Chapter 4: The Case

**AN:**

**Happy Belated Birthday!You know who you are!**

**You all can thank Ino Death for this update! Also thank you all for following/ Favoriting my story! I will put all your names towards the end of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4:New Case

~Usami POV~

5 years ago

I was chasing two vampires when all of a sudden a bright red light appeared out of no all of a sudden I heard screaming. I immediately started to think of the reason as to why someone would be screaming. Then it hit me. What if those vampires attacked humans? At that thought I immediately started looking around for the source of the screaming when I found it I was was a small black figure with a stake in its hand killing one of the I looked closer I could see that it was a boy with shining green eyes he looked to be about 18 years old. I broke out of my trance when suddenly I heard a crack. I looked at the boy only to see him holding the head while the body was on the street. I couldn't believe the small boy ripped of the head. How could he be so cruel. That had to hurt more than if you stake the heart. I was brought out on my trance once again when the mysterious red light appearing again. The next thing I knew the boy was around the only thing I could think about was that mysterious boy. I decided not to tell headquarters about it since I thought it was a dream. I walked away and returned to headquarters to tell them that the vamps were eliminated and then went home and went to sleep.

I woke up sweating.I couldn't believe after all these years I had that dream.I got up and went to go I got out I put a towel around my hips and walked towards my closet and picked out my some reason I felt something bad was going to happen. I shrugged off that feeling and walked downstairs.I grabbed some coffee.I couldn't go without coffee or heads would roll. So it was better for other people when I drank I finished my coffee I went to the parking garage and got into my red sports car and drove off. When I got into Marukawa I got on the elevator and pressed the basement button 4 then scaned my fingerprint and afterwards started to go to the secret floor. When the elevator opened I walked down the hallway and went into the chief's room. Inside sat my bestfriend's Hiroki and Miyagi. When I sat down in my chair I looked at them and asked.

" What are we doing here?" The both shrugged.

"We don't know ourselves." Hiroki all started to wonder as to why we were suddenly the door opened and the chief walked waited for him to sit down and then he spoke.

"I am pretty sure you all are wondering why you are here." He stated calmly. We all then nodded our heads in agreement.

"Well you are here because I have a special case for you guys." We all looked at him and wondered what was so special as to have all three of us here. He then gave each of us a picture.

"I want you guys as my top three hunters to find this boy and bring him here.I don't care how you do it but I want him here alive." I was completely stunned. This was the boy I had met 5 years ago. Sensing my shock Hiroki asked. "Why do we need to bring him here." The chief looked at Hiroki and stated calmly.

"The reason is because this boy has been killing vampires non-stop and each murder was cruel and brutal. He is not a hunter so we are wondering as to why and how he is killing them. So we want to bring him in for questioning. Ignoring my shock I then asked for all information on this chief looked at me and the answered.

"His name is Misaki Takahashi. He has no birth records and he was an orphan. He is said to have supernatural powers and there are rumors that says he has connections to the underworld." I froze at this. This young boy has connections to the underworld? I wondered what exactly he uses them for. I also wonder what kind of background this kid has. No exaggeration to say he is a complete mystery. I asked one final question.

"How old is this kid and what kind of powers does he have?" The chief looked at me and opened his mouth and closed it again. He then spoke.

"Unknown."

* * *

**This is where I will stop. Though there will be another update on to the Never Good Enough fans that will be updated tomorrow. Get it I will be posting one story each day all the way till 't forget to Review.^_^**


	5. Chapter 5:Unknown

**This will be my last and final gift to Ino Death for her birthday. Now thank you to all who like my story but don't forget to review I nned to know what you think! Note this is probabaly the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5:Unknown?

~Usami POV~  
When the chief said unknown my heart practically stopped. How could such a young looking boy have little to no information?How was that possible? Everyone in the room was silent until the chief said if we had anymore questions we had to ask him later because he had a meeting.

When the chief walked out the room we all looked at each other and started talking.

"Why do you think this kid has little to no info?"Hiroki asked disbelief clearly evident on his face.

"I don't know but why such a young kid?" I asked still in shock.

"Usami we don't know his age he may just look young." Miyagi said while taking a cigaret and lighting it.

"True but first let's go over all our information on him and make a plan.I want this to be done soon." Hiroki said. Miyagi and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"So we know his name is Misaki Takahashi. He was an orphan,has no birth records and we don't know his age or anything else about this kid." Hiroki said repeating all the info.

"None of you saw this kid before right?" Miyagi nodded his head but when I didn't they both looked at me in disbelief. I told them the story which I still believe to be a dream.

"So that pretty much sums up that this kid is still a complete mystery?"Hiroki asked.

Miyagi and I both nodded our heads in agreement.

"Who is this kid and what is he hiding?"Miyagi asked.

"How is he not even found in the records?We have the access to all computers in the world! How is this possible?" I asked.

"It makes you wonder what was this kids background."Hiroki said.

"Must not have been a good one." I added.

'What has this kid been through?' I wonder.

"Can we get a location?" I asked.

"It's…...unknown." Hiroki said clearly shocked. We did have the best investigation team it was only natural to be shocked.

~At the Police Station~

~Misaki POV~

I was walking into headquarters thinking about how I was finally able to get into the police station because of lack of people I will be on the investigation unit and the on the field. I was so happy to finally be able to get a little more information. I planned on having a friend help me get the information. All I have to do is put in a flash drive for five seconds and then all the information would be downloaded onto it. So I could look at it at home and the best part was no one would be able to know that there computer was hacked. I couldn't wait. Of course I would have to gain their trust before I did that. It should be quick if I act innocent. I already set them up with a fake background. Even my name was different. I didn't have to change the first name since there are a lot of people named Misaki. My "name" is Misaki Tabaki. When I walked inside I saw many desk and maps.I guess they were working on a case. I walked into the chief's room. Someone looked at me and whistled. Well who could blame them? I had to play the adorable innocent uke.I didn't wear contacts but I did style my hair differently. Its more tame than how I usually wear it. A guy who I am guessing is my new boss came up to me and introduced himself.

"Hi I am Aki. Your new partner.I hope you can take care of me."He smiled gently and slightly bowed.

His smile reminded me of Damion. When I first met him. Pretending to be flustered I introduced myself.

"Hi! I am Misami Tabaki.I hope you can take care of me I said slightly bowing.

"Aww he is the cute innocent type." A person said.I smiled inwardly and then pretended to be mad.

"I am not cute." I said then pouted.

"Sorry, Sorry. Anyway my name is Takano Masamune. Nice to meet you cutie-san."

With this I made myself blush a deep crimson and then loudly said…

"I am not cute."

After that I was introduced everyone and then I was leaded to my new desk. They said I was to help with the next case. Which was a serial killer going on a rampage. With one glance I looked at the file with all the information and then spoke.

" I know what's going to happen next." When I said this everyone stopped what they were doing and then looked at me as if I was a few moments of silence I spoke again.

"He will be striking again tonight at central park. You know this because if you look at the time f the murders and the location you notice he has striked at each park except central and each attack was in the evening from 7:00 to 12:00. The only time he didn't do yet was at 10:00 which is a safe assumption since each murder weren't in a pattern which would make it unnoticeable

to the police." When I finished everyone looked at me staring again. Finally Aki told people to get ready for a stakeout.

~In the park~

We made sure to go out when it was night time in order not to attention to ourselves. We were stationed behind bushes until finally it was time. They had me go undercover as a person passing by. All of a sudden a long arm wrapped around me and something sharp was on my neck. Blood seeped out slowly. It wasn't painful at all but I had to stop myself from healing. Finally Aki spoke.

"Freeze." Aki said. The man looked up and tried to hold me as a hostage but Aki nodded his head telling me to go for it so I stumped on his foot and made my head hit his hard. When he was on the ground Aki tazed him and then put him in handcuffs. They bandaged my neck and then I just let myself heal but I still kept it on in order not to arouse suspicion. We walked back to headquarters where everyone congratulated me and we held a party to celebrate success. During the party I drank and mingled and then slipped away saying I had to go to the bathroom and then went to get the information. Thankfully everyone was drunk already when I slipped out.

~Computer Room~

I walked in cautiously just in case someone was here. When I was sure the coast was clear entered and made my way to the main computer. I inserted the flash drive and stayed alert. You would think there was cameras but there were none. I just patiently waited.

…..1…

… 2…..

….3…

….4…

….5…..

When it was finally done I took the flash drive out and walked down the hallway and put the flash drive in my pocket. When I got back to the party I mingled just a bit more and then we said our goodbyes. Once I said mine I walked home. As soon as I opened the door I walked towards my bed and pulled out my laptop. I inserted the flash drive and then a lot of files popped up.I looked through all of them but couldn't find anything regarding Damion's death. When I finally gave up and went to my bed and layed down. I silently cursed under my breath and slowly fell asleep thinking about Damion.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


End file.
